


Little Ball Of Fur

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian’s C.O. said that he was being rewarded by the bigwigs, he sure as hell hadn’t been expecting this and by this he meant the catboy currently glaring at him from the top of his cabinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ball Of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written in an hour. 
> 
> This will be continued in snippets.

When Ian’s C.O. said that he was being rewarded by the bigwigs, he sure as hell hadn’t been expecting this and by this he meant the catboy currently glaring at him from the top of his cabinet.

Ian bit his lip as he stared up at the boy, because the kid couldn’t be more than eighteen at most.

The catboy’s mess of dark hair almost managed to hide the ears that were currently pressed flat against his skull as he hissed at Ian.

His unit had barely managed to get the kid through the door before he’d made a beeline for the highest point which just happened to be housing all of the china that Fiona had foisted on Ian when he moved out.

“Hey, do you want to come down from up there?” Ian coaxed but the kid just sneered, his tail lashing the side of the cabinet.

“Do I look like I wanna go anywhere, fuckface?”

Ian’s eyes widened at that…ok, apparently the kid had a foul mouth but Ian was from the Southside and he’d served seven years in spec ops, a little swearing wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

“Your name’s Mickey, right?” Ian tried again, tensing when Mickey’s tail bumped against one of the ugly plates that made up the china set.

The kid’s eyes narrowed and the tip of his tail curled around the plate as his lips twisted into a smug smile that made Ian’s heart thunder in his chest because Fiona would fucking kill him if any of those got broken.

“Food!” Ian shouted in an attempt to distract the kid, sadly his legitimate fear of a Fiona induced death meant he’d underestimated the sound of his own voice and Mickey flinched at the loudness, his tail flickering out on instinct.

The sound of glass shattering was barely drowned out by Mickey’s yowl as he leapt from the cabinet, sending the entire thing rocking on its unsteady legs.

Ian froze, torn between seeing if any of the plates were salvageable and the urge to check if the kid was alright.

It didn’t take him long to make his choice and he quickly followed the catboy down the darkened corridor.

It wasn’t hard to find Mickey because the corridor only lead to two places and seeing as the bathroom door was wide open Ian was pretty sure he knew exactly where the catboy had vanished to.

Pushing his bedroom door open, Ian’s eyes flickered to his bed.

Mickey was nowhere to be seen but Ian could see the tip of his tail peeking out from beneath the bed frame.

He didn’t approach the bed because the kid was already rattled and the last thing he wanted was to scare him even more.

Sitting on the floor Ian exhaled slowly. Having a catboy was supposed to be an honour but there was no way that Ian was going to keep the kid if Mickey didn’t want to stay.

“If you want to go home, I can call those guys and arrange it,” he whispered after a long moment of silence.

“Ain’t got a home.”

The response was petulant but at least the kid was talking to him.

“What about your parents?”

Mickey’s head appeared from beneath the bed, his eyes narrowed. “The fuck do you wanna know about them for?”

Ian held out his hands in supplication. “You don’t seem happy here so I figured I could get them to send you back to your parents,” he explained.

Mickey stared at him for a moment before he crawled out from under the bed. “I ain’t scared of you, you know? So don’t go thinking I was hiding or none of that shit. It’s just I get these fucking urges, alright?”

Ian nodded but didn’t say anything when Mickey grabbed his tail, stroking down the fur until it was lying flat before he glanced back at Ian.

“Sorry about your shit back there but those fucking guys kept shaking the van and by the time they let me out I was about ready to rip someone’s fucking throat out,”

Ian’s brows hiked, “Better the plates than my throat then.”

Mickey nodded like that was the only solution to the problem and Ian didn’t remind him that the only reason why the plates had shattered was because he’d startled Mickey.

“My ma’s dead,” Mickey muttered, raising his hands to his ears and Ian tried not to stare as Mickey groomed them. “My pa’s in lockup though if you ask me the fucker should’ve been dead too. The rest of them've already got homes so like I said, I ain’t got anywhere to go but if you don’t want me here…”

“Hey, hey, nobody said anything about that. I just thought you wanted to leave.”

Mickey shrugged, probably aiming for nonchalance but Ian could see the tension in the kid's muscles from where he was sitting, “This place is cool, it wouldn’t matter to me if I had to stay here.”

Ian grinned at that. “Alright but just stop breaking stuff, ok?”

Mickey eyed him, one brow hiking towards his hair line. “You trying to tell me what to do, tough guy?”

Ian knew that this was the point that he was supposed to put his foot down but the way that Mickey was watching him made him nervous as hell. He was starting to see why people claimed that they didn’t own cats but that the cats owned them because he had a feeling that there was only one correct answer to Mickey’s question and ‘yes’ wasn’t it.

“No?” he tried and Mickey snorted as he stood, pausing to brush some unseen dirt from his jeans.

“Yeah, I thought so. Now where the fuck is this food and it’d better not be any of that vegetarian shit either, do I look like I can survive on leaves and grass?” he groused as he sauntered past Ian like he was the owner of the house.

Ian had a feeling that this was either going to be the start of a beautiful friendship or the worst fucking mistake of his life.


End file.
